Midnight to Midnight
by WishingonaCullen
Summary: Bella's friends couldn't spend any money on her for her birthday, so they didnt. What they did do for her changed her forever. What happens when Bella gets Mr. Right for 24 hours as a present? B/E AH M for multiple lemons! This is B-day present for Sarah


**A/N:**

**I have written this for a very special friend of mine, Sarah. **

**I have known you for some time now and I can honestly say that I will never meet a friend like you again; you truly are one in a million. You are always there for me, even when your day can't get any worse; you still have time for our conversations. I know you have been to hell and back over the years and nothing will take your pain away, but I hope this can make you smile on your special day. **

**So my special sister, sit back, read and enjoy. Happy birthday beautiful.**

**Tammy xXx**

**

* * *

**

APOV

"Do you think she will go along with it?" Rose asks as we look through the red lace thongs in Victoria Secrets. I roll my eyes yet again at her question. For a woman who had bigger balls than bison, she sure as hell was nervous about what we were doing. I thought we had hit the nail on the head with our gift to Bella and we were not backing out now.

"Yes Rose, for the millionth time, I think she will love the idea." Once she gets over her anger. I held up a bra and panty set in yellow and Rose scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Well, at least she can't have a go at us for spending money on her" Rose mumbled as we got to the checkout. She kind of had a point. If Bella went along with this, _we_ wouldn't be spending any money on here _technically_.

We paid for the purchases and headed to the food court for lunch. We browsed the menu quickly and both chose the pasta salad.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Rose asks as we tuck into our lunch. I chewed my mouthful, swallowed it and then grinned at her.

"We wake her up at the ass crack of dawn; drag her to the spa, thanks to mom and dad. We will be there for a few hours and then we have lunch booked at The Herbfarm, thanks to Charlie and Sue. After that, we have shopping to do with her, thanks to Emmett, Jasper. When we are done, we're going to go back to hers for a home cooked meal, thanks to Sue. Everything will be set into place for 11:30 tomorrow night" I reply back to her with the grin still plastered on my face.

We have both known Bella since we were all 18, so for over 2 years we have had to put up with her hating her birthday and worse, people spending money on her. This year was going to be different. It was going to be amazing, again, once she got over her anger. You have to make sure you celebrate your 21st birthday in style, so that's what we're doing for Bella, giving her a birthday she will never forget.

"What time do you have to pick up Edward?" Rose said with a grin. Rose has been dating Emmett, my brother for last 6 months and she was dying to meet Edward, my other brother. He has been at Med school in Chicago for the last 4 years, so she hadn't met him yet. Neither of my best friends had. He was always so busy to come here and when he did, like at Christmas etc…The girls were back home with their families. But not anymore. Edward had graduated last week and was due to fly in late this afternoon for a vacation. He was moving back home and was due to take up a position next to our dad at Seattle Grace. I was beyond excited.

"His plane lands at 5:45, so I have a few more hours to go" I said as I bounced up and down with excitement, a typical trait of mine

"Is there anything else I can get for you ladies?" The tall waitress asks us as we finish our meal

"Oh, I will have a non-fat Latte-"

"No, she will have a hot chocolate and I will have an ice tea" Rose cut in and I glared at her as the waitress nodded and walked away

"What the fuck was that for?"

"No more coffee. I promised Jasper that I would only let you have 2 while we were out, so make do with the hot chocolate"

"What?"

"The sugar will be out of your system quicker than the caffeine."

"I hate you"

"You're lucky I'm letting you have that! I could have made you have water"

_The following morning_

BPOV

.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

Oh no, no, no, no. Why now? Fuck me, it isn't even light outside. Go away Alice, go away world; I need a dreamland filled with a hot, sexy green eyed man, not with a fucking hyperactive imp.

I looked up to see Alice standing in my doorway looking very pleased with herself and that pissed me off even more. I bolted out of bed towards her and grabbed her by the ear.

"Ow, ow OW! What the fuck are you going?" She whined as I led her to the bathroom.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You better not be thinking what I know you're thinking." She growled as I pushed her into the shower and turned it on, covering her in ice cold water

"Only Alice could say something like that and have it make sense. Don't you agree?" Rose chuckled from the doorway

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Alice screamed as she got out and grabbed a towel

"Because you woke me up before it's even light outside!" I growled back at her

"But we have lots to do"

"The only thing I'm doing is sleeping."

"No you're not" Rose piped up

"Oh yes I am, I'm going to stay in bed all day and eat ice cream and watched soppy chick flicks"

"We have a spa day planned. My parents have come over and we have to look our best, besides, you have to go, it's a birthday treat from mom and dad"

"You have to look good, I don't" I growled. Lucky for the girls, they have boyfriends. Namely Jasper and Emmett. Me? I had no one. Lucky fucking bitches.

"Get your fucking ass dressed or I'm doing it for you. We have a day planned and you ARE coming with us" Rose glared at me. This is the Rose I wanted to avoid. She was just plain scary.

"But why?" I whined as I looked for a comfy pair of sweats

"Because I said so, now to as you are god damned told" Rose practically screamed as she stomped out of my room.

.

Half an hour later I was showered and dressed and I made my way to our kitchen. A McDonald's breakfast was on the table – heaven forbid that the girls actually cooked – and Alice was pouring out coffees for us.

"You know I hate you, right?" I whined as I looked out of the window. The sun was just creeping up over the London skyline.

"You will love us by the end of the day. Anyway, you can't blame just us, Angela is meeting us there too"

"Oh joys. _3_ giggling ladies making me suffer"

"You need this Bella, you're too stressed" Alice said gently. I hate it when she was right. I had worked my ass into the ground recently and my body was screaming at me to slow down.

We finished up breakfast and made our way to the car. I was not looking forward to today at all. In the nearly 3 years I have known the girls, I have always managed to avoid going to the spa with them. Today my luck ran out.

.

"Reservations under Hale" Rose said to the slutty receptionist at the spa place.

"Of course Miss Hale, 4 facials, pedicures, manicures and waxing?" Wax? Did she just say wax?

"Ok, if you would like to take a seat, Mary-Anne will be with you in a moment" She pointed to a black leather couch and we all moved over to it and sat down. I was nervous as hell and I started bouncing my legs until Rose held them still

"It's not that bad Bella, here take these" Angela handed me a few painkillers and I glared at her.

"If it's not that bad, why are you giving me these" I hissed

"They just help, that's all" Rose said plainly

"Did I mention that you're a bitch?"

"Several times, but I didn't listen after the first time"

"Miss Swan?" I gulped loudly as I stood up. I walked over to the lady nervously

"I'm Mary-Anne, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said as she held out her hand for me to shake it, which I did and then I thought about where her hands had been while she waxed people. Ew!

"I would say the feelings mutual, but I have a nasty suspicion that you are about to cause me one hell of a lot of pain" I gave a nervous giggle as she showed me where to get changed into a gown.

"I take it that it is your first time?"

"Yep, but my life seems to be throwing everything at me at the moment, so what's a little pain on top of it all? Let's just say I'm glutton for punishment" I said as she helped me up onto the table

"So what are you wanting, any ideas?"

"I don't have a clue; I suppose you can just do what's popular?"

"Ok, I can do that"

She got me into position and put the warm wax on me which actually felt really nice, then the fabric strips, it felt strange having a lady's fingers so close to 'down there'

"Hold on tight"

"Huh?-HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!" I screamed the place down as she ripped the first strip off

"Holy fuck, you truly enjoy torturing people" I growled

"Yeah" She said with a grin. Fucking stupid blond fucking bimbo with fake fucking tits

.

A little while later I had waxed under arms, legs, bikini area and eyebrows. I got up off of the table and looked down in complete horror

"I'm fucking BARE!" Not a single hair in sight. Mary-Anne shrugged and showed me back out of the room to a waiting Rose and Alice

"ROSE! I look like a prepubescent school girl!" I shot daggers at her as I came out of the room.

"It's the fashion" Alice said as she continued to read a fashion magazine

"It's sick" I growled. I was not happy

"No its not" Rose jumped in

"And it feels weird when I walk" I whined.

"You will get used to it" Angela said with a grin

"No I fucking wont, I'm never shaving or waxing there again, I will let it all grow back and it will look like a forest and I will be proud of it"

"Now that's disgusting" She said with her nose wrinkled "And men like it bare"

"I don't give a shit, I feel naked" I hissed as we were shown over to have our facials.

Never ever again am I going to put myself through that, EVER! 3 hours of so called pampering left my body aching, my fingers and toes tingling and my face feeling all floppy and loose, if that's possible. There's nothing relaxing about anything Rose and Alice just put me through and then we had to go clothes shopping on top of all of that! I hate them.

I was saved for a little while as we went for lunch. But after that, I knew the true torture was going to happen. Shopping.

.

Lunch was amazing, but then again, it always is when I go out with the girls. Shopping was hell, but again, I expected that. They made me try on endless amounts of clothes and I moaned at the cost of it all, but they told me that it was a gift from Jasper and Emmett, so I could hardly say no. For the last 2 birthdays, they had given me gift cards for clothes and Alice was only too happy to help me spend it.

We finally got home late in the afternoon and I was exhausted. The girls told me to take a nap for a bit while they sorted out dinner and I was only too happy to listen to them. They woke me up at 7 and the place smelt like heaven.

I walked into the dining room just as Alice brought out dinner. I lump rose in my throat at the sight. It was my favorite dinner of lasagna and homemade garlic bread. It tasted just like Sue's – my step-mom – recipe.

I missed both Sue and my dad like crazy and I couldn't wait to get home now. I had been in London since I was 18 and I was due to go home in just over 3 months. Another good point about moving back home was that I might actually get a chance to meet Alice's brother. Obviously I had met Emmett before, but Edward remained an enigma. I had seen pictures of him and spoke to him a couple of times on the phone, but I really wanted to meet him. He had just graduated from med school and was due to start work with Carlisle – Alice's dad, so I had more of a chance to meet him now.

When dinner was over with, we all settled down to watch a film. I chose to watch graffiti bridge, an old one, but a classic. It was getting close to 11 when the girls started acting funny. It wasn't too obvious, but the constant looks to each other and glances at the clock made me take notice.

The clock in the hall chimed at 11:15 and they all jumped up, scaring the hell out of me.

"What's going on?" I asked as they dragged me from the couch toward my room

"You turn 21 in 45 minutes and we are going out to celebrate" Angela said with a huge smile. They were up to something, I just knew it and it wasn't just about going out.

"Here, put these on" Rose handed me a black bag and I walked into the bathroom. I blushed as I looked at the scraps of fabric that they called underwear.

I pulled on the blue thong and bra set, not happy that I would be pulling out the string of cloth from between my ass cheeks for the remainder of the night. I looked in the bag again and pulled out the skinny jeans, blue tank top and blue sweater. I got dressed quickly and went back to my room.

Rose pulled me over to a chair and started to apply make-up while Alice started on my hair

"Why am I being subjected to this? You haven't even started getting dressed yet" I moaned as Angela brought me over a pair of knee length boots to put on

"It will only take us a few minutes to get sorted out, we're pro's at this now" Alice said happily

"You just made yourselves sound like hookers 'we're pro's at this'" I giggled, earning myself a slap on the shoulder from Rose.

I heard the clock in the hall chime 11:30 and Angela rushed out of the door. Something was definitely up. The girls carried on getting me ready and for some reason my nerves started to build.

11:45 came and they took me back to the living room. I noticed that they hadn't got ready at all.

11:55 came and I heard a knock at the door. The girls just sat there, no attempt to get the door

"I'll get it then, shall I?" I said with a huff as I got up and went to the door

I opened it and as soon as I saw who was standing there, I melted to the spot.

Edward was standing there, my green eyed dream boy in all his glory. Words failed me as I took in all his beauty. My dreams didn't do him any justice at all.

"Hello Isabella" He said with his smooth voice

"H-hi!" I squeaked

"These are for you" He said as he pulled a bunch of red roses from behind his back

"I-erm, thank-you. What are you doing here?" I stumbled over my words

"He's here for you Bella" Alice squealed, jumped up and down on the spot and clapped at the same time. Confusion washed over me. He's here for me?

"What do you mean?"

"From midnight tonight, until tomorrow midnight, he's yours. Your Mr. Right" Rose said with a laugh.

Mine? I knew I should be angry with them, but who the fuck cares? I sure as hell didn't!

Edward walked over the threshold towards me. His face stopped inches from mine and he lifted his hand to my neck, warm shivers radiated throughout my body. As the clock chimed midnight, he leaned towards me and places his soft lips over mine. Oh. Holy. Fuck.

"Happy birthday Bella" He cooed as he pulled away from me.

I whimpered!

"I think Bella's ovaries have just woken up" I heard Alice whisper. I will slap her for that later.

This sex god just turned up on my doorstep, kissed me, and I had him for 24 hours? All to myself? Oh happy days.

"Are you ready?" He asked me with a drop your panties smile. Oh yes I'm ready!

"Yes" I said simply, not trusting my brain to give any further answer

"Here you go" Angela said, handing me a leather jacket, gloves and crash helmet

"What do I need these for?" I asked and the girls giggled

"My pixie of a sister said you used to ride bikes before you came here, so I'm taking you out on mine" He said. Was it me or was his voice dripping with sex. Just me? I don't mind, honestly.

He took my hand and led me outside to his bike, leaving the girls just standing in the hallway. We got to the bike and I think I might have whimpered a bit more. It was a huge black superbike.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he helped me get my gear on

"I have only ever been on off-road bike before and it was definitively not this big" I replied, trying not to look into his eyes. They were hypnotizing.

"You will be fine Bella, you're safe with me." He crooned as he double checked the panniers on the bike.

He pulled me closer to the bike and attached something to my jacket

"It a communication system, we can talk to each other without having to shout" He said as he took in my puzzled expression

"Where are we going?" I asked as he got on the bike

"That's a surprise Bella" he chuckled and I growled slightly as I got on the bike

"Just hold on tight to my hips and we can get a move on" Hold on tight to his hips? Yes please. I did as I was told and he pulled away from the driveway.

I don't know how long we were on the road for, but I didn't care. I had a hold of Edward the whole time and it was bliss. We talked a little about each other, but we already knew a lot because of Alice. Apparently, the Cullen's talk highly of me to Edward.

We left the motorways and the main roads behind us and Edward started going down dark country lanes. I didn't have a clue where we were going, but I knew I could trust him. Being with him on the bike just felt right.

After a while on the country roads, he came to a stop and we got off of the bike. I felt a bit stiff, but I was still happy.

"This is as far as we can go on the bike, the rest will have to be on foot" He said gently. It was pitch blank around us except for the small amount of light from the moon

"Where are we?" I asked as I tried to see what was around me.

"It's a place I like to come when I am visiting the country. My parents own a home not too far from here" He replied with a warm smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh right" I didn't know what else to say.

"Here, you will want these" He said as he handed me a pair of sneakers.

I didn't ask why I would need them, but I took off my boots and put them sneakers on. Edward undid the bags from the bike and took my hand, leading me towards a small footpath that looked like it went up hill.

After what seemed like hours, we finally made it up the hill. I felt dead, I was so unfit. I had a stitch in my side and Edward gave a low chuckle. I was just about to smack him, but my mind was over taken by what I saw.

There was a small footpath that led to the center of where we were and the path was lit with flickering battery candles. It was beautiful

"I would have used real candles, but I don't think they would have lasted in this breeze" He said gently and I felt my insides quiver

"Thank-you, it's amazing" I replied with a lump in my throat.

"Come on beautiful" He said as he led me down the path

We came to the center of the hill and I saw that there were blankets and cushions laid all about us.

"How did you do all of this?" I asked as he sat me down in the center of the blankets

"I had some help from a few people" He replied simply.

"Oh"

"I was told that you would like to see the stars. Between Washington weather and London's lights, I'm sure you don't get to see them much" He said as we both laid down and looked up to the star lit sky

"Thank-you"

"You're very welcome Bella"

"So where exactly are we?" I ask after a few moments

"This hill is called Farley Mount. We're a few miles from Winchester. In the morning, you will be able to see almost to the sea. The view is amazing at sunrise"

"We're staying here all night?" I asked

"Yep and in the morning, I will take you to my parents' home for breakfast and then we can travel back to London, if that's ok with you?"

"Will your parents be at home?" I didn't fancy stumbling through their door at some stupid time of the morning to face Esme and Carlisle. I loved them dearly, but it might just be a little bit awkward being with Edward at that time of the morning.

"No, they are up in London with some friends of the family" He answered.

I shivered slightly and Edward pulled me into his arms and grabbed a blanket to cover us up. Eek! How many times have I dreamed of this in the last two years? Too many to count, that's how many.

"Are you ok? You've gone quiet on me" He asked as he gently moved a piece of my hair from my eyes

"I'm perfect, thank-you" I replied

"I know you are" He whispered. Huh?

"Huh?"

"I said I know you are" That's what I thought he said

"Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can"

"I feel like I have wanted this day for forever"

"What do you mean?" I asked as he moved himself up onto an elbow and cradled his head in his hand

"I first saw your picture the first thanksgiving that Alice came home from London. I first heard your voice when you called her at Christmas that same year. For the last 2 years I have been dreaming about the day I would finally meet you. I can't seem to get you out of my mind, every thought is of you" He said so quietly, that I had to move closer to hear him properly. My heart started to pound in my chest. He had been dreaming of me!

"I-I've been dreaming about you too, I feel the same" I said shyly

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can i kiss you? A proper, non-birthday kiss?" He asked so carefully and at that moment, he looked like a little lost boy, so nervous.

"I would like that" I replied

He lifted his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me towards him. Tentatively he guided my lips to his. We kissed for what felt like hours until I couldn't take anymore. An intense feeling over took me and I couldn't help myself. I threw my leg over his hips so I was straddling him; he gasped and stilled for a second, but then carried on kissing me.

My hands slowly crept up his chest and slid into his hair and he groaned into my mouth at the contact as I twirled my fingers around clumps of his hair. He kept one hand on my neck and the other started roaming my back and it sent shivers all over me.

After an eternity, my body urged my brain for more and I gently ground my hips to his, he must have been wanting more too, because he gently bucked for more friction. He gently brought his hand from my back, up my shirt and then cupped my breast. As he carefully caressed it, I let out a moan from deep within my throat. We were both gently rocking and touching each other just desperate to have more pleasure

Before I could register what had happened, he had flipped us, so I was underneath him and he was between my legs. Our roles were reversed as he started grinding into me. I tried to move my hips up to meet him, but he held me firmly in place by putting a hand on my hip while mouth roamed my lips, neck and jaw.

I was starting to get frustrated that I couldn't get close enough to him; there were too many layers of clothing between us

He must have read my mind because he slowly raised my top, seeking permission with his eyes as he did. I nodded and he took the rest of it off and threw it across the room. Seconds later he brought his mouth to my breast, slowly circling my nipple with his tongue. I was floating between heaven and hell; heaven because it felt so good and hell because I wanted more, so much more.

I pulled him back up to me, desperate to have our lips joined again, one of my hands was grabbing at his hair and the other was clutching the blanket. His fingers that were on my hip gently slid under the waistband of my jeans. Snaking their way downwards, within seconds they reached their destination and I gasp at the feeling

"Oh god…baby...you feel...so good..." He moans between kisses. I whimpered in reply and bucked my hips into his hand. I let go of his hair and the blanket and reach for my jeans, desperate to get them off me.

He knows what I need instantly and helps with my them and then moves to take his off. Although it took only a matter of seconds, I hated not feeling him. I pulled him back to me as quickly as I could.

"Please Edward" I plead

Edward started to circle his finger on my clit and my stomach instantly started to squirm with need and desire. Slowly he entered a finger into me and straight away I feel my body tense up with pleasure. I start to squirm under his touch needing more. He slid in another finger and I whimpered at the sensation he was causing me to experience

He moves his mouth down to my nipple and beings to suck on it as he is pumping his fingers into me, while his thumb is circling my clit. I am on sensory overload and my legs start to shake, but I need more.

"Edward...Please..._I need you_...please?" I would quite happily beg, I really would

He took out his fingers from me.

"Are you sure baby, we don't have to, there's no rush. I have you now, never to let you go" He asks breathlessly

All I can do by this point is nod. Words fail me yet again. He feels for me what I feel for him

"Do we need to use anything...? He whispers

"It's ok; I'm on the pill, so..." I reply and he nods

He lines up his tip to my entrance and I swear my body starts to hum with anticipation

He slowly pushes himself into me and I instantly wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer as I moan at the sheer pleasure of the feeling. When he is fully sheathed in me, he stills, allowing me to adjust. I have wanted this for years and I'm finally there, I'm finally feeling _home_

I feel him twitch inside me and I start to move my hips, he's see this as me wanting him to continue, so he starts to move. It feels amazing; I can feel every inch of him as he slides in and out of me. He brings his arms up my back and grabs hold of my shoulders from behind and uses them as leverage to thrust into me, making sure our lips and tongues never part and I wrap my legs round his waist craving for our bodies to stay as close as possible.

"I have wanted you like this for so long beautiful... I have dreamed of this day... When I could worship your body like this" He pants between. His words do something to me and I need more

"Please...I need...harder" I beg him

Instantly he rolls us so I am on top of him again and he grabs hold of my hips. I start rocking on him and we both groan with pleasure as his erection delves deeper . After a while like this he starts to thrust up as I lean back and put my hands to his thighs, I have never felt anything so deep.

All of a sudden everything happens, my body tenses and my legs shake, my stomach knots like never before and I start to come, hard.

"Oh...god...Edward...please...please...Don't...Stop" I beg for him not to stop

"Come with me baby...I'm there...too...Come for me" he groans as he reaches to my clit and rubs it hard as he slams up into me harder and harder with each thrust.

And we both come together hard and fast, screaming each other's names while desperately clinging to each other. I collapse onto him and he starts kissing me tenderly on my face and neck while we both wait for our erratic breathing to calm. I move from him and he withdraws slowly from me and we both moan at the loss. He moves to my side and pulls me to him.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby?" God, the way he says '_baby_' makes me want to come again

"Thank-you"

"For what?" he sounds puzzled and I giggle

"Well...for that, what we just did, it was amazing, so thank-you"

He gives a throaty chuckle "You're most welcome" and he kisses my forehead

.

I must have drifted off at some point, because Edward wakes me up just as the sun is rising and he's back to being fully dressed. As I sit up I felt a tear slide down my cheek as the sun lit up the land around us. It was truly breathtaking.

"It's beautiful" I choked out

"Not nearly as beautiful as you" He replies as he wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses the hair on the top of my head. Last night happened, it actually happened.

"Bella, about last night…"

"It was perfect" I replied, feeling the blush appear on my cheeks

"You don't think we rushed into it?"

"No I don't, it was perfect and beautiful" It really was

"I thought so too" He said quietly, reverently.

Edward started to kiss my neck up and down and I was aroused within a couple of seconds. I decided then that I needed him, now. I turn around in his arms and gently push him back so he was flat against the ground. I straddle his hips, feeling how aroused he is and start to kiss him passionately down his jaw and neck while grinding myself down onto his now very apparent arousal.

"Baby...we can't do...this here...we might get caught...People walk their dogs here in the mornings" He chuckles in between the kisses I am giving him.

I don't listen to him as I reach down and undo his button and zipper of his jeans.

"I want you now Edward, I have to have you now. I promise to be quiet if you do" I wink at him as I free him from the confines of his jeans.

I move over his erection and plunged myself down onto him, causing him to softly moan into my mouth. He reaches up and moves my hair from my face

"You, Isabella Swan are a dangerous creature, do you know that?" He murmurs into my ear as I nip at his neck

I slowly rise and fall onto him, savoring the feeling of our connection as he caresses my breasts. I sit up and look down at his sun lit face. Our eyes meet and we just stare at each other and it suddenly hits me, I have fallen in love with him, deeply. The connection we share is so intense, that I knew I couldn't live another minute without him in my life and I shed tears of happiness as we move together. He reaches to me and gently wipes the tears away with his fingers as I smile at him.

"I know" He whispers to me simply and I know he feels the same

Gently, he wraps his arms around my waist and rolls us so he is on top of me. There are no hurried movements, we just absorb in each other's feelings and scents as we make love to each other t, never taking our eyes off of each other. After what feels like an eternity, we come together and it was truly perfect.

.

We finally left each other's arms to get dressed, so we could go and grab some breakfast. We left everything on the hill and made our way back down the hill hand in hand.

I slowed down as the realization hit me, what would happen after midnight tonight? Edward must have sensed something because he stopped us walking and turned to me

"What's wrong beautiful?"

"Will you disappear at midnight, like Cinderella?" I asked tentatively. I know it sounded like a stupid question, but I had to know the answer

"First of all Bella, I'm not Cinderella, hopefully last night and this morning proved that. And secondly, I will never disappear unless you order me away"

My heart soared at his words and I felt the happiness fill me completely.

"I would never order you away" I whisper

"Then it's a good job I have dual citizenship then, because I'm going to be where ever you are"

"What about your job with your dad?"

"I don't start until the New Year and I know you will be leaving here at Christmas" He answers with a cheeky grin

"I don't think I have ever been this happy"

"I agree"

We get suited and booted – as Edward calls it – and make our way to his parent home. On the way there I was trying to process everything that had happened between us.

Less than twelve hours ago, Edward was a dream. Just a picture in my mind and a voice I heard at Christmas. Nine hours ago he was on my doorstep, declaring he was my Mr. Right for 24 hours. 6 hours ago we shared the most intimate act lovers can have and just an hour ago, we were on the verge of declaring our feelings for each other and he promised to never leave my side.

If I could do a happy dance right at this moment I would, but seeing as I was on the back of a bike, going fuck knows how many miles an hour, I decided not to, for obvious reasons.

.

Edward cooked us an amazing full English breakfast at his parents place while I showered and then we made our way back to London. I didn't want to go back, but Edward just mentioned Alice and I knew I couldn't stay away from her, especially on my birthday.

We strolled around the city for a while, holding hands and sneaking in the occasional kiss as we walked. We strolled through some of the markets that were open and tried several samples of food at the food market in Camden. The day was just perfect.

We came to a market stall that was selling things to raise funds for a children's charity and I insisted that Edward have a go at their lucky dip. He shrugged his shoulders and had a go. He didn't let me see what he had won, but chuckled deeply as he carefully opened the small package away from my eyes.

When he turned back around, he showed me his prize, a toy ring. I couldn't understand why he was chuckling until he dropped down onto one knee.

OH. !

"Bella, until the time is right and I can do this properly, will you do the honor of wearing this ring as a token of my love. Will you be my girlfriend?" He said in the most serious tone. Hang on, did he just say love?

"Yes" I answered. I didn't even need to think of an answer, it just came naturally.

He rose from the ground and took me in his arms as he kissed me. The crowd that had gathered around us clapped and laughed at us, but I didn't care, the day truly was perfect.

"Thank-you Bella"

"You're most welcome" I replied, using his words that he said to me just hours ago.

.

Lunch and dinner passed quickly and we made our way to a new club that he wanted to try out. After just a couple of hours sleep, I should have been exhausted, but I was wide awake and high as a kite on happiness.

"You know, you're gonna have to really pull out all the stops next year to top this birthday" I said to him as we went to get a drink from the bar

"I'm sure I can think of something, but then again, this birthday hasn't ended yet" He said with a grin and I was curious to find out what he meant by that.

The karaoke that was going on was hilarious and we laughed constantly for what seemed like hours.

"I think we should show them how it's done Bella" He said with a laugh as the last person got off of the stage. Fear gripped me.

"I'm not singing Edward, no way, not ever"

"Please Bella, just one song? It will be over before you know it"

"Why can't I resist your pleading eyes?"

"Because you know you love them and you hate to see them sad"

"Bastard, always right"

"One song?"

"Fine, one song, but that's it"

"What song would you like to sing?"

"I don't know, you pick"

"Okay, I'll be right back"

I watched him walk over to the DJ booth and talk to him. He handed the DJ something and walked back to me with a grin.

"We're up next"

"Oh yay, kill me now"

"Don't be like that Bella, it's your birthday and you're supposed to be happy"

"Then don't drag me onto the stage to sing"

"But you have a beautiful voice"

"How on earth do you know that?"

"I heard you in the shower this morning"

"And let's hear it for Edward and Bella" The DJ shouted over the mic

"Fuck"

"Come on beautiful"

"What song did you choose?"

"You'll see"

The music started and I blushed fifty shades of fucking red! Edward handed me a headset to put on and I took Edwards hand for courage. I had to sing first!

_They say we`re young and we don`t know  
Won`t find out till we grow _

I quietly mumble through the mic, my nerves were sky high as I keep my eyes to the ground

_Well I don`t baby that`s true  
Cause you got me and baby I got you _

Fuck me! He has an amazing voice. I could make love to that voice! He placed a finger under my chin and raises it, so we're eye to eye. Yep, I could make love to those eyes too!

_Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe._

_They say our love won`t pay the rent  
Before it`s earned our money`s always spent  
_

I give him a slight smile as I sing and he gives me a huge crooked grin in return

_I guess that`s so, we don`t have a lot  
But at least I`m sure of all the things we got_

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me in to place a kiss on my temple. I start to loosen up a bit as the crowd cat calls us and whistles

_Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.  
_

_I got flowers in the spring  
I got you babe, to wear my ring _

He points to my new ring as he sings the last line and my heart flutters. I'm in heaven

_And when I`m sad, you`re a clown  
And when I get scared you`re always around _

I wrap my arm back around his waist and look straight into his eyes_  
_

_So let them say your hair`s too long  
I don`t care, with you I can`t do wrong  
_

I reach up and ruffle his shaggy mess that he calls hair. We both laugh.

_And put your little hand in mine  
There aint no hill or mountain we can`t climb  
_

He grabs hold of my hand and I grip his for dear life

_Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe._

_I got you to hold my hand  
_

He squeezes my hand in reassurance

_I got you to understand _

He nods to me and I know he's thinking about our conversation from earlier

_I got you to walk with me _

He walks me round the stage a little

_I got you to talk with me_

I make a talking motion with my hand

_I got you to kiss goodnight _

We both grin at each other

_I got you to hold me tight _

I pull him to me and we both wrap an arm round each other

_I got you I won`t let go _

The smile disappears from his face and the way he sings the line is so serious, my heart explodes

_I got you to love me so_

_I sing with the strongest conviction  
_

_I got you, babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe _

_I got you babe_

_I've got you babe_

"You were amazing!" He says as he grabs me around the waist and pulls me up. I instantly wrap my legs around him and we kiss deeply, for the umpteenth time today. I don't think I could ever get enough of him or his lips.

"That was quite the performance" I know that voice from anywhere! I drop myself from Edwards's arms and spin around on the spot. There standing in front of me is my dad, but not just him, there stood sue, Angela, Ben and the rest of Edwards's family. I am gob smacked to say the least.

Edward wraps his arms from behind me and whispers in my ear

"Happy 21st birthday sweetheart"

Tears spring from my eyes and I rush to hug my dad. I can't believe he's here, that they are all here, for me.

"Happy birthday baby girl" Dad says happily as he sweeps me into his arms

"Thank-you daddy. How did you all get here?"

"Alice" They all said and we all laughed

"I think your performance was good, but I think us men can do better!" Carlisle calls out and I giggle at him. He walks over to the DJ and he nods. _All _the men - including Edward walk over to the stage as they are called up. They get their heads together and have a powwow and we women look at each other completely clueless about what they are going to sing.

They get their headsets on and the tune starts. We all crack up laughing at our men on the stage, but melt as they start to sing.

Put your head against my life  
What do you hear  
A million words just trying to make  
The love song of the year  
Close your eyes but don't forget  
What you have heard  
A man who's trying to say three words  
The words that make me scared

"Aw, they look so lost up there" Rose giggled at the sight of our men

A million love songs later  
And here I am trying to tell you that I care  
A million love songs later  
And here I am  
Here i am, a million love songs later  
Here i am

Women in the bar start to call for them and all of our hackles go up. They are _our_ men and _our_ men they will stay.

Looking to the future now  
This is what I see  
A million chances pass me by  
A million chances to hold you  
Take me back, take me back  
To where I used to be  
To hide away from all my truths  
Through the light I see

The men signal for us to walk over to them. Ignoring all the other women in the place, we make our way over to the men and we wrap ourselves around them as they continue to sing to us.

A million love songs later  
And here I am trying to tell you that I care  
A million love songs later  
And here i am  
Just for you girl  
A million love songs later  
Here i am

A million love songs later  
Here i am.

"That was amazing" I whisper into Edwards's ear.

"I still think we could do better!" Alice and Rose shout out over the clapping from the other patrons.

"Oh you think so do you? I would like to see you try. Did you hear all those women calling for us?" Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett, you have no idea what you are letting yourselves in for" Rose says with a smirk plastered on her face. I myself was shitting it. I knew what these girls were like when we went out clubbing.

Rose dragged us all away from the men and over to the DJ booth

"What are you thinking Rose?" I asked in a nervous tone.

"What do we dance to at least once, every time we go out?" Oh no!

"No way Rose, no way in hell" I could just about sing in front of Edward, but dance? To that song, with my father in the place, no way

"Bella, you're only 21 once, live a little." Alice chimed in

"You do realize if I dance to that song, my father won't let me live to see 22?"

"Don't over exaggerate" Rose giggled

"Are you girls going to fill us in on what song you're talking about?"

Rose filled in Esme and Sue about what song we always danced to and we were a little shocked that they both knew it. They were up for it, so I could hardly say no. The DJ agreed to play it for us and we took our places on the stage with our headsets on. We paired up to make it easier. It was Sue and Esme, Alice and angel and me and Rose.

The music started and I swear I could hear Edward groan

EPOV

Oh fuck "We're screwed guys" I said as the music started. Dad and Charlie looked a little confused while Jasper and Emmett looked rather uncomfortable already

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I aint seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I aint seen nothing (Uh)

Yep, we're screwed. The girls started off the song by gyrating against each other and I tried my damned hardest to forget that my mother was up on that stage. I looked over to my father and his eyes were as big as saucers.

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

"Do I want to know where you mother got those moves?" My dad asked us as my mother was sliding her leg between Sue's and they started hip grinding. Poor Charlie looked fit to burst.

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I think I just came. Literally. Bella and Rose were grinding against each other in ways that should be illegal. I had to adjust myself and I saw that Emmett did the same. We were whipped, but I loved it

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I aint seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I aint seen nothing (Uh)

The other men in the bar were calling out to the girls and all of us at the table looked as though we were getting geared up for a fight. They were our girls, no one else's

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Aint been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)

I saw dad look away as Alice and Angela started to sing. I tried my hardest not to look at them, knowing that Alice was up there. Not good to get dirty thoughts when your sister is involved. I shuddered at the thought.

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

A few men walked over to the stage and we jumped up from our table. There's no way I'm ever letting another man near _my_ girl or my sister and mother for that matter.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I aint seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I aint seen nothing (Uh)

We grabbed our girls and for the love of god, they used us as poles! Bella wrapped her leg around me as she started to grind on my VERY prominent erection. Did I mention we were screwed?

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I aint seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I aint seen nothing (Uh)

"See something you like Mr. Cullen?" She asked me when the song finished, pushing her abdomen into my now very sensitive dick.

"Definitely" I bent forward and all but attacked her lips as the crowd of men – and a few women – were going crazy for our girls

"I think it's time to go home" Dad shouted over the cheers. I couldn't agree with him more.

.

BPOV

The look on Edwards face was priceless as we finished the dance/song and I couldn't help but goad him a little further by grinding on his erection.

We all agreed to go home after 'our number', but the girls decided to stay with the boys at their hotel, so Edward and I had our apartment to ourselves. I couldn't wait!

By the time we got back to my place, our poor taxi driver must have thought we were actually having full blown sex on the back seat, we weren't, but we were pretty damn close.

We made it into the living room amazingly with our clothes still on and Edward finally pulled away from my lips

"Dance with me" He said as he placed his iPod into my docking station

"I can't dance Edward" I replied with a slight whine to my voice

"Now that, I disagree on"

"Ha, Ha"

"Please?"

"Fine" I huffed as he pressed play

He took me in his arms as the music started and as soon as it did, tears flowed freely from my eyes. I buried my head in his chest as he started to sing to me.

Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you...

Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you...

Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
Cause' I can't help falling in love with you...

As the river flows, Gently to the sea  
Darlin so we go, something's were meant to be..  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Cause' I can't help fallin in love with you...

As the river flows, Gently to the sea  
Darlin so we know, something's were meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Cause' I can't help fallin in love with you...

I can't help...falling in love with you  
I can't help...falling in love with you  
I can't help...falling in love with you...

I sniffed as the song came to an end, I was truly in heaven.

"You really have to start now to plan my birthday for next year, because nothing can top this" I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I'm sure I can think of something"

"I bet you can" I said with a giggle

"Bella, I want you" He said huskily as we continue to dance with no music

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, but I really must have a shower first" I giggle and move away from him as he pouts

"Care to join me?" I ask with a smirk as I hold my hand out to him

He jokingly gulps loudly then takes my hand

I turn on the water and he follows me in. After a few moments of getting ourselves wet under the spray, he picks up a sponge and lathers it up. Circling my body slowly, he starts to clean me from my head downwards. After I'm clean he falls to his knees like he is worshiping me. He brings his fingertips gently up my thighs to my hips and pushes me back towards the wall, where it meets with the cold tiles. He brings is fingertips back towards my center and pulls my lips apart and starts to lean forward.

"Edward...no one's ever..." I gasp as my nerves settle in

"It's ok baby, I'll be gentle" He coos to me as he smiles

He lowers his tongue to my clit. Oh my god, the sensation is overwhelming! He gently starts caressing it in slow circles and I moan at the pleasure he is giving me. My hands find their way to his hair and I grab on for dear life as my mind is taken to another level. My legs start shaking as he enters one of his fingers into me. He must sense that I won't be able to stand up on my own much longer as he raises one of my legs and places it over his shoulder. He pumps his finger into me as he sucks my clit and I start calling his name over and over as my eyes roll into the back of my head. I come hard on his tongue and fingers and it's like nothing I have ever felt before.

After he has brought me down from my high, he releases my leg and starts kissing tenderly up my stomach and my breasts. I lean forward to kiss him and I can taste myself on him and it only serves to arouse me further.

"Can I take you baby...Can I make you mine?" he breathlessly asks

I nod and kiss him harder. I was his for forever

He grabs my backside and raises me to his hips and I wrap my legs around his waist and knot my fingers into his hair. He plunges into me and we both groan with pleasure.

"Oh god baby...you feel so tight...god, this is...amazing..." He stammers and all I can do is whimper in reply

He starts thrusting heavily into me and I can feel that I am about to come again. I throw my head back and plead that it will never end.

"Baby, look at me...I want to see you...When you come..." He pleads

We make eye contact and we gaze into each other's souls as we both come undone, screaming each other's names.

Without pulling out of me, he carries me back to bed, still wet and naked.

He spoons behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"We finally made it to a bed" I giggle as I start to feel a little tired.

"That we did beautiful" He replies as he starts to kiss my neck and the top of my back

"Don't start something if we can't finish it babe" I warn him with a smile

"Who says I'm not going to finish it for you baby, we have time and you're already naked for me"

"That's a very valid point" I grin. He's turning me to liquid with his words and moves. I wonder if it could actually get any better than this?

"Edward, I need you...now...please" I groan

He slides into me from behind with ease as he has made me dripping wet with need

"Oh god" I moan as he fills me completely and I scrunch my eyes together tightly. He starts to thrust into me hard while rubbing my clit and I nearly lose it there and then. My legs start to shake and my stomach twists and turns as I'm about to come.

"Harder...baby...please...fuck...me..." I ask in desperation

He rolls us over, so I'm on my stomach and then pulls me up onto my knees. He slams into me harder than ever and I meet him half way, forcing myself backwards onto him with each of his thrusts.

"I can feel you baby...come for me...please baby...come _on_ me...don't hold back" He growls as his grip on my hips grows stronger

His words are my undoing as I come hard on him, both of us screaming each other's names. I collapse onto the bed and he collapses on me, still holding me tight. We stay like last for a while, completely spent.

"I think...we...should do ...that ...again sometime" I say in between gasps for air and I feel him chuckle against my back

"Mhmm, I agree baby that was mind blowing" he responds.

I roll over to face him, still wrapped in his arms and just as the clock strikes 12, he leans in and kisses me gently

"Happy birthday _my_ Bella"

.

~()~

.

The following year, Edward did in fact top my previous birthday. He asked me to marry him, in Paris no less.

The year after that, we were married just before my birthday and he took me on a world cruise. We spent my birthday in Italy, the most romantic place I think I will ever see in my lifetime.

3 years after we first met, I gave birth to our beautiful daughter Abigail. She came 2 weeks early and just 1 minute before my birthday at 11:59pm. At midnight, Edward kissed me again, wishing me happy birthday.

I made him promise that he would never try to top my birthday again.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed it babe and anyone else who read it. **

**This is mine and Sarah's collaboration account, so feel free to leave her a happy birthday message via the review button and add us to your fav list as we will be posting stories soon!**

**With all the love in the world Sarah, Happy birthday!**


End file.
